Si je vous attrape, sales gamins, je vous étripe!
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Escapade nocturne, James et Sirius sous une cape d'invisibilité, Rusard vociférant... Jusque là, rien de nouveau. Sauf que cette escapade aurait pu mal finir... /2eme année des Maraudeurs/


_ Je sais que vous êtes ici, sales gamins ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher longtemps !

James étouffa un rire et lança un regard complice à son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, les deux garçons âgés de 12 ans regardaient le concierge Argus Rusard passer devant eux sans les voir, vociférant contre « ces sales gamins qui ne peuvent pas rester plus d'une semaine sans vouloir violer un article du règlement ».

_ Je vous jure que si je vous attrape, je vous étripe ! Je vous éventre ! Je vous fouette jusqu'au sang ! Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous balader dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit ! Je...

Mais James et Sirius ne surent jamais la fin de le liste interminable de châtiments car Rusard se tût brusquement. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans l'obscurité désormais silencieuse du château et deux silhouettes sombres s'avançaient vers eux. La plus petite des deux ombres semblait exténuée et marchait en se soutenant à l'autre. La plus grande brandissait sa baguette auréolée de lumière, qui les guidaient.

Sirius retint son souffle tandis que James écarquillai les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître les deux nouveaux arrivants.

_ Rusard ? Lança la plus grande des deux ombres, en s'arrêtant.

Elle approcha la baguette de son visage et James et Sirius purent la reconnaître: c'était l'infirmière, Madame Pompresh. La personne qui l'accompagnait était un élève aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés, pâle et tremblant, dont le visage était barré d'une légère cicatrice. James eu un sursaut: le garçon était avec eux à Gryffondor, il était même dans leur dortoir avec un dénommé Pettigrow. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius pour lui faire partager sa réflexion mais celui-ci, surpris, laissa échapper un hoquet.

Horrifié, Sirius se plaqua la main sur la bouche tandis que James lançait des regards affolés à Rusard et Pompresh, mais ils ne semblaient pas les avoir entendus. Par contre, le Gryffondor qui accompagnait l'infirmière avait ouvert des yeux soupçonneux et scrutait le coin où James et Sirius s'était cachés.

_ Argus, que faites-vous dans le couloir au beau milieu de la nuit ? Questionna Madame Pompresh en abaissant sa baguette magique.

_ Je suis à la recherche de petits abrutis qui ce sont amusés à ensorceler les armures du 4eme étage, répondit Rusard en postillonant de rage.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés sentit son impression de présence se renforcer et scruta plus attentivement le couloir sombre. Inquiet, James resserra la cape autour de lui et Sirius.

_ C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci que de sales morveux se baladent dans le château la nuit, continua le concierge. Même Peeves ne me donne pas autant de fil a retordre ! Toi ! Fit-il soudainement en pointant son doigt noueux vers le garçon timide aux cheveux clairs. Tu ne saurais pas qui sont ces chenapans et où est-ce qu'ils se trouvent ?

Sirius sentit son estomac faire un noeud, et un bref regard vers son meilleur ami lui démontra que James avait raisonné comme lui. Ce garçon semblait les avoir repérer. Il n'hésiterai surement pas à les dénoncer.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice, lui, réfléchit rapidement. Il était presque sûr (ses sens spéciaux avaient détecté une présence) que les garçons que cherchait Rusard étaient cachés dans le coin sombre qu'il surveillait depuis le début de la discussion. Et il était même persuadés que les deux en questions étaient James Potter et Sirius Black – Qui d'autre ? Ces deux là collectionnaient les heures de retenues comme des trophées et n'hésitaient jamais face à une occasion de faire du chahut.

Alors, il répondit en tremblant:

_ Non, monsieur. Je ne sais pas.

Le visage de Rusard se tordit de déception.

_ Eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je dois raccompagner Mr Lupin à son dortoir. Aurevoir, Argus.

Madame Pompresh s'en alla alors avec le dénommé Lupin.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Qui que soit ce Lupin, ils lui devaient une fière chandelle.

Rusard grogna un vague « Ils vont me rendre fous. » et s'éloigna, toujours à leur recherche, Miss Teigne sur ses talons.

Les deux amis resistèrent (difficilement) à la tentation de mettre un coup de pied au chat et retournèrent dans leur dortoir sans autres encombres.


End file.
